Robin
Avatar (マイユニット Mai unitto, My Unit in the Japanese version), default name Robin (ルフレ Rufure in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and the other main hero/heroine of the game; his/her identity is crafted by the player. At the beginning of the game, Avatar is lying unconscious on the roadside, when he/she is rescued by Chrom's vigilante force. Despite losing his/her memory, Avatar has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the vigilantes' tactician. Avatar can potentially marry any other unit of the opposite gender and have a child named Marc. A female Avatar can be one of Lucina's potential mothers. It is eventually revealed that Avatar is the child of Fauder, having been bred as a vessel for Gimle. His/her mother, a former Gimle cultist, smuggled themselves out of Plegia and raised Avatar separately from Fauder and the cult. In the original timeline, Avatar is possessed by Gimle after he/she and Chrom defeat Fauder and kills Chrom. When Lucina attempts to escape to the past, Gimle follows her to the past in the future Avatar's body, causing his/her memories to collide with the present Avatar's memories, giving Avatar amnesia. At the end of Another Story 9: Red vs. Blue (Decisive Battle), Lyn thinks that Avatar is the Tactician from her previous adventures. After learning of Avatar's amnesia, she asks if he/she has any memories of their time together. If the player answers "no," Lyn will express slight disappointment but will request to join anyway to see for herself. If the player answers "yes," then she will join, saying she is happy that they have been reunited. A similar event happens between Avatar and Katarina in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. Avatar is also given the option to confirm or deny. In-Game Base Stats |Strategist |1 |19* |6* |5* |5* |6* |4* |6* |4* |5 | War Knowledge | Sword - E (+5) Tome - E (+5) |Thunder Bronze Sword Dependant on the best and worst stats picked when creating My Unit. *Health picked as best/worst stat: +5/-3 *Luck picked as best/worst stat: +4/-2 *All other stats picked as best/worst stat: +2/-1 Growth Rates |80*% |55*% |50*% |50*% |50*% |55*% |40*% |30*% Dependant on the best and worst stats picked when creating Avatar. Trivia *In the North American trailer of Awakening, he shares his name in the English version with a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden. Character Gallery File:My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|Second Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|Third Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|Fourth Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|Fifth Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|Sixth Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|Seventh Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|Eighth Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:My Unit (Portrait 9 - Kakusei).jpg|Ninth Avatar's Portrait from the Nintendo Website File:Kakusei-interlude.jpg|Gimle killing Chrom in Avatar's body File:myunit fate.jpg|Avatar's fate Category:Game Mechanics Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Kakusei Characters